De vuelta a la vida
by EvaTaboada
Summary: A veces me pregunto como me sentiría si tuviera la oportunidad de explicarme. Pero es una fantasía y está es la realidad, son un monstruo, un depredador. Un ser muerto en vida, sin sentimientos, el cual nunca podría llegar a enamorarse. O eso pensaba.


― Hoy esta con nosotros, Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿si ese es su nombre real? Bienvenido.

― Gracias ― le dije sinceramente― Cullen es el apellido de mi familia adoptiva, en mi otra vida era Masen.

― Y, ¿qué se siente al ser un vampiro, un no-muerto? ― me preguntó la entrevistadora algo nerviosa. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose.

― Es indescriptible. Ser vampiro está chupado, aunque algunas veces, y sobre todo los primeros años de no-vida, es muy difícil. Tienes que soportar la continua sed, el continuo doloroso ardor en la garganta. Es como atar a un humano en el desierto a una palmera, y ponerle delante una botella de agua a la cual no puede llegar.

― Así que usted bebe sangre.

― ¿Me la está ofreciendo? ― la joven se tensó más en su asiento― Mmm, era broma. Sí, pero no sangre humana.

― Entonces, ¿no mata humanos para alimentarse?

― Bueno, solo a aquellos que se lo merecen ― pareció relajarse un poco aunque no hizo ademan de hablar, así que yo continué.

» Bebo sangre de procedencia animal: ciervos, osos, pumas... yo lo compararía a vivir a base de tofu y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia la sed por completo, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces.

― Cuando habla en plural 'nos', ¿quiere decir que hay mas como usted?

― Bueno, hay mas vampiros por todo el mundo pero no todos son 'vegetarianos', yo vivo con mi familia, si se le puede llamar así.

― ¿Familia?

― Sí, hay algunos vampiros que viven en grupos, nosotros los vegetarianos, el hecho de no alimentarnos de sangre humana y no pelear por el instinto de supervivencia, hace que podamos crear ciertos lazos por así decirlo familiares.

― Hableme un poco de su familia ― me dijo. Noté que sentía realmente curiosidad.

― A los ojos de los humanos, el doctor Carlisle y Esme son nuestros padres adoptivos, míos y de mi hermana, Alice. Hay una historia detrás de todo eso: como fui convertido, pero es algo privado. Lo lamento ― con honestidad, no me gustaba recordarlo.

― No se preocupe es su vida, no tiene que contar nada que usted no quiera. ¿Y sus amistades? ¿Se relaciona con los humanos, otros vampiros...?

― Bueno, relacionar nos relacionamos con los humanos, pero aquí en Forks hay otra familia como la nuestra con la que tenemos gran amistad y una fuerte unión: los Hale. Entre usted y yo, mi hermana tiene una estrecha relación con uno de los hijos de los señores Hale: Jasper, y su otra hija Rosalie.

― Por lo tanto mantienen aparentemente una vida normal.

― Sí, podría decirse así.

― ¿Y que hay de los mitos? ¿Duerme usted en un ataúd?

― No, eso es un cuento de viejas ― me reí como un estúpido y luego continúe ― No duermo.

― ¿¡Nunca! ― preguntó, exclamó sorprendida.

― Jamas. Y ya que estamos con el tema, el ajo le va bien a las pizzas.

― ¿Y no le repele?

― No, repele a mis citas y amistades, a veces. Si me echan agua bendita, me mojo. Los crucifijos, están bien si te van ese tipo de cosas. Y desde luego no me puedo convertir en murciélago, aunque no estaría mal.

― ¿Y que me dice de la luz del día?

― No, no me gusta. No me gusta ― se podría decir que le tenía cierto respeto.

― Pero, ¿no estalla en llamas?

― No, eso es un mito. Gracias a esto, ― le dije enseñándole mi pulsera con el escudo Cullen ― puedo permanecer al sol. Si me lo quitase, es sorprendente, pero mi piel brillaría como millares de diamantes relucientes, y los humanos se darían cuenta de que no soy una persona normal.

― Como decía Marilyn Monroe: los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las mujeres ― me dijo la Srta. Swan, ¿se me estaba insinuando?― Y siendo vampiro, ¿se liga más?

― Bueno en parte sí, ser vampiro conlleva tener una belleza fulminante que atrae a las mujeres, mi voz, mi rostro, mis ojos, incluso mi olor les fascina, ¿no le parece?

― Si le dijese que no le estaría mintiendo ― respondió sinceramente.

― No se preocupe, sabría fácilmente si estuviese mintiendo.

― ¿Como lo sabría?

― Cuando me transforme, bueno se podría decir que adquirí un poder.

― ¿Y cual es? Si se puede saber...

― Puedo leer la mente. Se lo comprobaré, piense en un número.

― De acuerdo, ya está ― y leí sus pensamientos, me lo quería poner difícil.

― Está usted pensando en el 45.890.

― ¡Sorprendente! ― dijo con la boca abierta, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas ― ¿Y hay mas poderes como el suyo?

― Mi hermana Alice se podría decir que es clarividente: tiene visiones subjetivas dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas. Nuestro amigo Jasper Hale, puede manipular las emociones de las personas que están a su alrededor a su antojo, hacerlos sentir furia, alegría, tristeza, etc, en un solo instante. Y algunos vampiros mas que no vienen al caso, pero no todos los tienen, ya te digo solo algunos afortunados, si se le puede decir así.

― ¿Y como se mata a un vampiro? ¿Con una estaca de madera?

― Eso es otro mito mas ― le dije riéndome― Una estaca de madera no mataría a un vampiro, lo hacen las llamas, el fuego o perdiendo la cabeza, literalmente ― le dije con un gesto de mi mano que entendió a la perfección― De lo demás nos curamos.

― Usted parece una 'persona' muy agradable pero, ¿los vampiros no matan a la gente?

― Bueno la mayoría sí, mata a la gente para alimentarse, pero lo hacen de manera discreta, son las normas ― cuando pronuncié la palabra matar un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

― ¿Los vampiros tienen leyes? ¿Quién las dicta?

― Los Volturis. Ellos son considerados como la 'realeza' de nuestro mundo ya que tienen más de tres mil años de antigüedad, velan porque nuestra existencia siga siendo un secreto para los humanos y debemos matar de forma no llamativa, a no ser que desees morir. Residen en Volterra (Italia), cuyo dominio ostentan en secreto desde tiempos de los etruscos ― no quería dar mas datos sobre ellos, me la podría estar jugando.

― ¿Algún consejo para nuestros espectadores que quieran ser vampiros?

― Pues les recomendaría que no se acercasen a ninguno, ya que se podrían acabar convirtiendo en la comida. Y por otra parte, ser vampiro tiene su lado malo: la inmortalidad, ver morir a tus seres queridos no es muy agradable que digamos.

― Tomaremos nota de ello Sr. Cullen ― me dijo desde el más profundo respeto.

― Por favor llámeme Edward ― esta chica me transmitía realmente confianza― Que aunque tenga 108 años, solo aparento 17, y que me traten de usted me hace sentir viejo.

― Muchas gracias, Edward, por haber estado hoy con nosotros y habernos dado a conocer su mundo.

― Gracias a ustedes.

Me levanté sobresaltado, Alice, la pequeña duende de mi hermana, me había lanzado varios cojines desde la otra punta de la sala y Esme, desde la puerta de la cocina, se reía a carcajadas ante el panorama que veían sus ojos. Había estado soñando despierto durante un buen rato.

Pasé de Alice completamente y me inmiscuí otra vez en mis pensamientos recordando mi sueño, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

A veces me pregunto como me sentiría si tuviera la oportunidad de explicarme. Pero es una fantasía y está es la realidad, son un monstruo, un depredador. Un ser muerto en vida, sin sentimientos, el cual nunca podría llegar a enamorarse.

O eso es lo que pensaba.


End file.
